Solum Arc
Solum Arc ' is the First story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series. As an introductory arc, this arc illustrates the misadventures of Hiroto and Sōichiro at the world of Hybride after the latter accidentally opens a mysterious map, staring by landing onto a small town named Solum. Now considerately known as Diferente by the locals, the 2 students have to fulfill the local castle lord's (Ulkan) absurd request in slaying a vampire that plaguing Solum's outskirts, only to free the captured vampire out of mercy while implementing new policies along the way. It is also illustrates Hiroto's rise as the Castle Lord of Solum. Prologue Diferente and the Ibrid System Once upon a time, Hybride was plagued by a deadly outbreak that almost wiping out its population, putting the kingdom into its worst crisis. The first Diferente was summoned into the kingdom and became it's savior for not only rescuing citizens and rebuilding the kingdom from the crisis, but also implementing the Ibrid system where both humans and other species can coexist together. However, as time went by since the first Diferente's departure, the quality of Diferente summoning has waned so much that those who were summoned into Hybride were incompetent, making them a burden insteadThe part of Diferente's incompetence was that they often attempt to flee away despite being summoned to the world of Hybride, with the incidents at South Salabria and Orsia as its worst examples.. Consequently, Diferente's reputation were tainted so much that it was lower than that of an Elves, and the Ibrid System was challenged when humans' discrimination against other species were risen instead. Solum's Desperation Mora Village, one of many villages that is located at Solum, was under attacked by a vampire named Valkyria. Consequently, villagers became so desperate and so angry that they're about to storm towards Ulkan's castle and force him to send his soldiers to protect Mora; with their threat of not leaving the castle until he complies to their demands. Mora mayor and priest warn them not to risk to be killed by Ulkan's garrison soldiers, however, as the latter s planning on visit Ulkan's solider over this matter. Gaiden Chapter 1 Part 2 Plot Enter the New World Part 1 On the other side of the worldTo be specific, Hiroto and Sōichiro lived at Kiriumi City of Japan where they attending Doushinen High School ., Hiroto and Sōichiro are gathering at their High School's Middle-Age Research Club where the former reads a book entitled "The 7 Habits of Highly Effective People"That book Hiroto read is a self-enlightenment book, which is so famous that it considered to be the best seller business book that sold more than twenty million copies in the world.. Sōichiro-who bought something from a bookstore-berates Hiroto for reading such a book while deeming his dream as one organization's president to be impossible because Hiroto himself unable to reach top 30 in his exams. Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Meeting the Nobles of Solum (To be added...) Encounter with a Mummy (To be added...) Subjugating a Vampire (To be added...) The Disappearance of the Spirit's Light (To be added...) Elf Incentive Plan (To be added...) Hiroto the New Lord of Solum (To be added...) Epilogue 'Elf's First Visit to Solum The next day after the Spirit's Light's return, Sentelio takes a horse from the ranch and give it to Hiroto and Mimia, who are about to leave Solum and inspecting its surroundings. Just Hiroto and Mimia are about to leave Solum, however, they are visited by an elf named Alvy who wishes to meet them due to an urgent news; prompting Hiroto, Mimia and Sōichiro to welcome the elf instead and invite him for a talk inside Solum castleContrary to the Light Novel counterpart, in the manga Hiroto and co. decides to bring Alvy along to Secondaria and they are discussing their matters during their journey to Secondaria.Manga Chapter 7. Sentelio, whilst ordering everyone in Solum Castle to make preparations for Aldy, becomes so surprised in disbelief by an elf's first visit to SolumWhilst he wish for an elf's visit onto Solum came true, the wish was ironically granted by a newcomer who just became the Castle Lord of Solum after bringing back peace and tranquility back to Solum, specifically his friendship with both Mimia and Valkyria-2 "notorious" being that "haunted" Solum prior to Hiroto and Sōichiro's arrival at Solum. to the point even reluctantly admitting Hiroto's credibility brings miracle to Solum. Characters Story Impact *Many important characters are introduced in this arc, since it is the first, especially Hiroto, Valkyrie, Mimia and Sōichiro. *Hybride Kingdom is introduced as the first kingdom both Hiroto and Sōichiro landed on when the magic map transported them into the new world. This is also marks Hiroto's first adventure at the another world The later novels displays that Hybride is just one of four main kingdoms in the continent that shares Terminus River as its boarders, alongside its neighboring rival kingdoms with the likes of Phyllis Kingdom, Magia Kingdom and Regulus Republic..Light Novel Volume 13 Light Novel Volume 14. **In fact, his role as Solum's youngest castle lord paves his path as Hybride's influential figure in the following arcs. *It is revealed that there are 4 types of Other Species exists in the world of Hybride, **Vampires are blood sucking humanoid creatures who once resided at the forests and depended on wolves hunting as their livelihood. However, due to their habitat's destruction by humans for their town's development which severely decreasing wolf populations, they have to hunts humans insteadThe vampire victims didn't died from their blood lust but due to their shock when the vampire sucked their blood, not to mention that the vampires would never eat humans. Unfortunately, the continuous deaths from the vampire outbreak has steepen this misunderstanding to the point everyone kill any vampire they see, including child vampires.What's worsen the situation is that human's discrimination against vampires are so bad that some vampires (such as Gezerkia) willing to rebel against Hybride so they can protect their habitat and their way of life..Light Novel Volume 5 **The Mummies are bandaged creatures who reside at the cave far away from Solum and they are often being shunned by human community due to their appearances Prior to the Ibrid's system, the mummies were once thrived at towns and cities and they had jobs in the cities. When Hybride was hit by the plague, however, they became a subjects of discrimination to the point banished to the wilderness outside civilization despite the establishment from Ibrid System by the first Diferente. As the result of their banishment, most mummies lived in impoverished condition.. **Skeletons Tribes are living skeletons who often works as the garrison soldiers since they are durable against any attacks. **Elves are one of few other species that is highly respected by humans. *The arrival of Hiroto and Sōichiro has changed Solum's life altogether. **Due to his benevolence and mercy towards Mimia and Valkyria, Hiroto gains two of his initial allies who then aids his rise as noble in Solum after Ulkan's demise. **Alvy, an elf who hails from Secondaria, makes his first visit onto Solum due to Hiroto's accomplishments and becoming one of his early allies ever since. **In spite of his initial belittlement against the two newcomers, Sentelio acknowledges both Hiroto and Sōichiro as saviors for bringing unexpected miracle to Solum through Hiroto's friendship with the other species. Trivia *Half of the Gaiden's first story series further explores Solum's life prior to Hiroto and Sōichiro's arrival at the new world, specifically stories of Mimia, peoples of Solum and the Vampires. **In fact, Mimia's and Valkyria's perspectives are retold in Light Novel's 9th volumeLight Novel Volume 9. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc